DESCRIPTION (as provided by applicant): The Washington University NORC research base is diverse and multidisciplinary, collaborative and productive. Research activities of NORC investigators span across many disciplines and include basic cellular and molecular research, animal model studies, clinical investigation and community science. The NORC research focus is: (1) Obesity: Pathophysiology, Complications and Therapeutics;(2) Nutrient Metabolism in Health and Disease;and (3) Growth, Development, and Aging. The NORC research base has increased from 78 members at the beginning of the current funding cycle in 2006 to 115 members (97 Full Members and 18 Associate Members) now in 2010. The growth in NORC investigators represents adding 54 new faculty during the current funding cycle (2006-2010) because of an increase in funded Washington University faculty who developed research interests along the themes of the NORC and by the recruitment of new faculty with career interests in nutrition and obesity. The enhanced profile of nutrition and obesity within the medical center produced by the NORC, the services and intellectual expertise of the Core laboratories, the P&F Program, and the influence of NORC leadership throughout the medical center have been important factors in attracting investigators from different disciplines and departments to conduct nutrition/obesity research and helped in the recruitment of new faculty from other institutions. Most of the new NORC members are conducting obesity-related research (prevention &therapy, pathophysiology and complications). Therefore, although the major research themes proposed for the next funding cycle are similar to those we have now, there has been a marked increase in the absolute and relative number of investigators who are focused on some aspect of obesity.